


I guess I'm stupid too

by ExileOblivion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Slightly Out Of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's too tired to deal with Hanji's nonsense, and winds up telling her something he would have otherwise regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess I'm stupid too

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea before an anime convention. It's super short, but I hope you guys like my first submission here! I may add to this at some point, but for now it's just going to be a short drabble.

It was late in the evening, and all Levi wanted to do after the 12 hour mission was be left alone, and take a day long nap. But of course, Hanji seemed to be sticking by his side like a tumor, and chatted away about god only knew what. Through half-lidded eyes, Levi watched the sun sink lower on the horizon, slumping over on the bench with his elbows on his knees to keep him propped up. Had he not been so tired, he would have yelled at Hanji hours ago, and would be sleeping peacefully. He couldn't even remember how the two came to be sitting on this bench in one of the walkways on top of the wall, but he was too tired to care at this point.

Somewhere along the line, Hanji stopped talking, which made him look up at her to see if anything was wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a lot gloomier than usual"

"You talk too much" Levi sighed as he closed his eyes. Hanji took this opportunity to dig her elbow in his side with a playful little smirk.

"That's why you love me"

"That's the problem" Levi mumbled under his breath.

"W...what...?" Hanji stopped and pulled away from him, the smile on her face disappeared and was replaced with a questioning look.

"That's the problem" Levi said in a clearer tone as he looked over at her. All coherent reason was gone, and the next words flew out of his mouth without a second thought.

"At any moment, I could lose you. Do you have any idea how much you worry me when you do stupid shit? You do it all the time. I have to hold my breath and scream at myself not to run over and stop you when you run over to a titan, all those experiments you do nearly give me a heart attack. Christ Hanji -" Levi jumped up and turned to face her with an angry glare

"you make me feel things I haven't felt towards anyone in a long time, and it scares the hell out of me. Almost everyone I know has died or have been injured in some way, and that alone has fucked me up. But, mix in having feelings for a person and then see them die or get injured?" He paused as he looked away from her, trying to clear his mind and pick out his words to the best of his ability.

"I could get hurt or killed if I let my feelings get in the way of my judgement. Do you know how many times it's almost happened so far? ...a lot more than I'd like to admit" He looked back to her with a softer expression, but the intensity still held in his eyes.

"...being in this field, and loving someone...is a problem. See?" Hanji blinked several times as she looked at him, but remained silent. Somewhere in the back of Levi's mind, his conscience was screaming at him to shut up, but fog of drowsiness was too strong.

"and yet...I can't help but to love you. I guess I'm stupid too"


End file.
